A Taco Is A Dangerous Food
by Alpha Male Wolf
Summary: The team is enjoying a nice lunch together before things take a surprising turn. One-shot. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**So here's one of my older stories- I haven't read over it again, so please excuse any typos or OOC moments. This is one of my few stories I can actually call Young Justice related because it has the whole team and the correct ages.  
**

**Reviews are appreciated!  
**

**I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

"KF slow down, not like eating faster will let you eat anymore." Robin pointed out his friend, who was propped up on the stool next to him.

Wally just ignored him, earning an eye roll from the blond archer on the other side of him.

"I guess that big mouth has to be good for something." Artemis shrugged, flashing the red head a smirk.

"I hope you all like the tacos; I didn't really know what I was doing." a green skinned girl now called from the TV room. She sat on the couch next to her boyfriend while the team's leader sat on the brown chair not far off.

"We appreciate the thought." Kaldur smiled, who was eating his taco with a bit more grace than the speedster.

M'gann smiled brightly.

"Yeah," Wally's voice now cut in as his swallowed in the mouthful, "they aren't half bad either." He grinned.

"Huh." Connor's voice cut in as he glanced at the taco on the plate.

"Something wrong, Connor?" the Martian questioned with a worried look.

"Do you guys," He paused looking up at the group and seeing that all eyes were on him, "…smell something?" He finished dumbly.

Wally and Robin exchanged glances.

"Other than tacos, no…" Flash's nephew said with a hint of sarcasms in his voice.

Artemis elbowed him from the other side.

"Maybe it's a super smelling thing?" Robin suggested, shrugging and looking at his untouched taco that lay in front of him.

"And I did have a little bit of trouble with the stove." M'gann added, growing embarrassed.

Connor just frowned though and looked back at his taco because picking it up carefully in both hands.

The team's hacker watched before he felt a small jab to his right side. He glanced over at Wally who had accidentally elbowed him when he went to grab another taco.  
Rolling his eyes, Robin picked up his taco and took a normal sized bit.

"What is that? You're forth one?" Artemis asked his friend in her usual biting tone of voice. "save some for everyone else!"

"Hey well, you snooze you lose." Wally smiled slyly at the archer.

Artemis was about to snap a well thought about insult, but she was cut off by a small _thud!_

Kaldur looked over to see the team's youngest hero on the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

"Robin!" M'gann gasped, hovering forward and kneeling down as the rest of the team followed her.

"Connor, what are his vitals?" Kaldur demanded, crouching down.

"His heart rate is out of control, way higher than average." The clone reported, his stern face back on.

Robin's chest stuck out as he gasped for air. His hands were in fist at either side.

"Contacting the League," M'gann nodded as she tried to focus in on her uncle's mind.

"Rob! Rob!" Wally called, trying to bring his friend out of whatever state this was. He crouched down the lowest, attempting to stop him from vibrating by grabbing hold of his wrist.

"Dude what's going on?" He yelled, staring at the boy's pale face, which was getting paler by the minute.

"The League is on their way," M'gann reported, opening her eyes back up. Her frown grew worried as she saw the boy's condition getting worse.

"Aargh…" Robin panted as his legs and arms stiffened.

"Miss Martian, you must go inside Robin's mind and shut it down." Kaldur said finally.

"What?" Wally and Artemis spoke in unison with shocked tones of voices.

"We cannot risk him to stop breathing. The Justice League may be on their way, but we must act now." The team's leader ordered. He then looked at M'gann and nodded.

The girl looked worried and unsure, but she nodded and placed a hand on the small boy's head. She then closed her eyes. There were moments were nothing seemed to happen. Then, slowly, the boy's breathing slowed and his body started to release. His hands that were in tight fists, unclenched and Wally let go, sitting back with a frown. He watched along with the rest of the team while the hacker slowly drifted unconscious. A couple moments past before a dark shadow passed over the group of teens.  
They glanced up to see the Dark Knight staring down at them.

"Start talking." He growled, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

The Young Justice team minus one sat outside the medical den. They all had guilty and worried faces. After they had explained what happened to Batman, they all were given the silent treatment, and left out in the dark about Robin's condition.

Wally stood with his arms crossed on the counter, his head between them. He stared in front of him with a frown. The archer was across from him looking towards the door. It had been hours now and not even Black Canary had come out to explain what was happening.

"Someone's coming." Connor announced, breaking the long silence. The rest of the team looked towards the door as it slid open and the Dark Knight stalked through the doorway.

"So what's going on?" Artemis asked, standing up all the way.

Batman gave her a small glare before answering the question.

"What you witnessed was an allergic reaction." He said in a blunt tone.

"Wait, so Rob is allergic to something? What is it?" the speedster questioned with a confused face. But he didn't get an answer, and frankly he wasn't surprised. Of course he would never tell them what Robin was allergic too. He didn't trust them enough.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know." Kaldur now cut in, placing a hand across his chest with a nod before going back to regular position.

"But if we do not know what he is allergic to, then how will we prevent from happening again?" He asked, looking at the hero in the eye for a moment, before fixing his eyes on a window behind him.

"That won't be an issue. I already instructed Red Tornado to depose of it." The Bat said before turning and heading back into the medical den.

The team exchanged glances before following him in.

Once they wondered into through the small hall, they were greeted by another glass door. It slid open easily and they soon were in a modern looking room dressed in black, grays, and creamed colored whites.

Batman walked over to Red Tornado and Black Canary. The team watched him go before Kaldur started towards the small bed.

Robin was tucked in the white sheets. He had his hands behind his head and was leaning back to a half sit. IVs came from his ungloved hands, and his heart beat was a steadily beeping on the monitor next to him. He looked pretty calm.

"How are you feeling?" Kaldur asked as the rest of the team came up around him.

The hacker glanced over at him and frowned.

"Somewhere between the definitions of 'not so great' and 'been better'," He tried to word it right.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us you were allergic to something?!" Wally demanded, crossing his arms and glaring.

"Yeah Shorty, that would have saved us a lecture of your mentor." The blonde archer bit annoyingly.

For a split second, the boy looked confused. Then he relaxed in a smirk.

"Does Batman seem like the type to _let_ me tell you guys?" He hinted, stealing a glance at his partner. "Besides, what was the chance of M'gann putting _that_ in her tacos?"

The Martian then looked confused.

"I put all the normal taco ingredients." She started but Robin cut her off.

"And sorry about the lecture. But you guys are doing pretty well; do you know how many of those I get in a day?" the youngest teammate joked lightly, before swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and pulling one of the IVs out.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Connor questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I feel fine now. I just needed a break I guess." He said with a shrug before pulling out the second one. His mentor caught his eye and there was a brief stare before Robin reached for his gloves and pulled them on. While he did this, the Dark Knight started towards the door. After he was finished, Boy Wonder started to follow his mentor out.

"Where are you going?" M'gann called after him.  
"I have to go guys, see you next week." was all he said before the Dynamic Duo shadowed out of the room.

Everyone watched them go before the green skinned girl turned to the group.

"Where are they going?" Connor growled, crossing his arms.

The speedster shrugged. "Who knows? Probably going to do the whole 'Batman and Robin' thing in Gotham. Got any tacos left?" He grinned.

* * *

The silent engines on the Batmobile came to a cease inside the Batcave. Once stopped, the dark silhouette of The Dark Knight, followed by the smaller frame of the Boy Wonder jumped out and started through the lighting up headquarters. As Batman started towards the computer, the lights on the ground light up moments after he walked.

Robin stopped in front of the Batmobile and took off his mask, watching him go.

"Sir? What is Master Robin doing here? Isn't he supposed to be with the team?" Alfred's voice broke the heavy silence as he padded down the stairs with a silver tray with two mugs propped on it.

"Richard had a… taco incident." The Dark Knight explained carefully, already starting his work.

Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Dick, go upstairs and get changed. You've had enough of being Robin today." He continued.

"But Bruce-" Robin started.

"_Now _Dick." He growled in a stern voice.

Robin glared at the back of Batman's head with his piercing blue eyes. He glanced at Alfred before stalking up the stairs of the Batcave.

Only after the secret door was closed and Alfred had checked that he wasn't hiding and secretly eavesdropping on their up and coming conversation, did Batman cover his face with his hands. He let out a tired sigh.

"Are we having a bit of trouble finding the perp, Batman?" Alfred questioned, setting a coffee mug next to the masked man.

"The attempts on Dick's life are still being made, yes." He answered, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Don't worry, sir. If anyone can find out who it is, it's the Batman." The butler nodded encouragingly in his usual accent.

"This is the third time in two weeks. And they're getting more and more 'inside'. First it was the planned attack when we split up, then it was a bomb in his utility belt, and now its poison in his taco." The man thought out loud, pulling his cowl off and staring at the computer with his dark eyes.

"It does seem whoever is the master mind behind these attacks does have an inside source." The English man agreed before turning on his heel and starting back up the stairs.

Bruce Wayne was left in deep thought in front of the Bat-computer. Whoever was behind this, was going to pay very soon.


	2. Sequel Notice

Hi everyone!

Just thought I'd let you guys know there will be a sequel to this story, but I have to think of a logical story line. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I've been getting some PMs that have asked me to continue. Besides, it's Young Justice; I'm always happy to write more about it!

Any suggestions or ideas that you guys would want to see, just let me know! You can either message me or just write a review. And if there's more of any character you would want to see, I'll be sure to write them in.

I'm hoping to have the first chapter of the sequel up by this weekend, so just stick with me.

Thanks for your patience!

AMW


End file.
